Of CherryOak Boxes and Shade Trees
by Earendilstar
Summary: Baby, Cas, and Pol's version of the meeting of Aragorn and Legolas and the development of their "relationship" as it were. Will eventually be slash.


Title: Of Cherry-Oak Boxes and Shade Trees  
Author: Baby (elvenbabyevenstar@yahoo.com) w/ Castor and Pollux (theunheavenlytwins@hotmail.com)  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Baby, Cas, and Pol's version of the meeting of Aragorn and Legolas and the development of their "relationship" as it were. Will eventually be slash.  
Author's Note: This is my first time writing with anyone, tell them how good they've done! Thank you guys so much! hugs Castor and Pollux tightly Also, in the tradition of many authors before me and the boys (because Cas and Pol are better at technological ideas than creating meetings of people and I'm just idealess at the moment) this will be a little on the cliche side -_- Please remember that I'm new to this fandom and just trying things. "If they be nice to use, we be nice to them." giggle Wow the movie is good for something! Oh yes, this is AU and we've taken quite a few liberties with the story. If you do not like that, please do not read. Flamers, note to you, if you don't like, don't review, youre reviews just piss me and the twins off and make us want to write more to irk you. 'Thoughts and/or Elvish'   
  
  
Of Cherry-Oak Boxes and Shade Trees  
Prologue  
  
Imladris. Centre of the Elven World. Last Homely Home. Rivendell. Whatever one wished to call it, that was where they were headed. The young prince sighed, trusting his horse not to throw him as he stretched the sore muscles of his back. They had ridden without pause since daybreak, hoping to reach the House of Elrond in early afternoon. Not like the Elf cared, he wasn't looking forward to meeting this fabled Heir of Isildur, this Half-Elf, that the Lord Elrond had allegidly taken in to his care.  
  
'This is going to be a long visit,' Legolas thought to himself as Rivendell came into view.  
  
~0~0~0~0@0~0~0~0~  
  
'Stand up straight,' Lord Elrond chided his children, casting a quick glance at the approaching party. 'Elladan, no pranks. Elrohir, be sociable. Aragorn, be nice!'  
  
All three grimaced at their father's back before schooling their features to greet the King and his entourage.  
  
'Thranduil, it is good to see you after so long,' Elrond said, clasping hands with the King of Mirkwood.  
  
'Indeed, but my stay shall be brief,' Thranduil replied, placing his free hand on the young Elf that stood at his side. 'I only come to ask that you take in my son for a time.'  
  
Four young heads turned shocked wide eyes on the Elven King, his son's harboring hurt and a certain measure of fear -- they had not discussed this aspect of the trip, for all Legolas knew he'd leave with his father after a week's stay. If he had any disagreements with these plans, the young prince didn't voice them, keeping his expression neutral and his jaw set. He would endure.  
  
'But of course I will, dear friend,' Elrond replied, a little baffled himself. 'Legolas is always welcome in Imladris.' This last was said as the dark haired Half-Elf cast a welcoming smile at the golden Elfling. 'My home is your home, young Prince.'  
  
'If it is settled, I shall leave at first light on the morrow,' Thranduil stated brisquely. 'Could I trouble you for a room?'  
  
Elrond chuckled merrily, Thranduil had grown more formal since last the Half-Elf had seen him, but it was to be expected. After all, Thranduil was a King, and kings dealt in formality. 'Yes, my friend, I shall have one of the twins see you to one of the open rooms. Elladan?'  
  
The older of the twins stepped forward, bowing slightly to his elders. 'Your Highness, this way.'  
  
~0~0~0~0@0~0~0~0~  
  
Left alone with the Lord of Imladris and two of his three sons, Legolas felt a certain awkwardness settle over the group, moderately dispelled as Elrond took to introducing the children to one another.  
  
'I'm sorry I did not think sooner to introduce you, Thranduil's request caught me a little by surprise,' the tall Half-Elf said in appoligy. 'Legolas, these are my sons Elrohir and Estel... and Elladan is seeing to your father. The twins and Estel can give you a tour, since you will be here a while and might wish to know your way about.' He winked at the blond before continuing. 'Estel?'  
  
'Yes, ada [father]?' the shorter of the boys said, stepping forward, storm-grey eyes trained on the blond, before glancing back at his father for instructions.  
  
'Would you mind showing Prince Legolas to one of the available rooms in the main house? And Estel,' Elrond said as his foster son turned to leave. 'Remember what I said earlier.'  
  
Aragorn took a breath then let it out. 'Yes, ada. Coming?'  
  
Legolas nodded, hurrying after the quickly retreating Half-Elf.  
  
~0~0~0~0@0~0~0~0~  
  
Legolas trailed after his guide, following him through winding corridors and a maze of halls. The architecture of the place was simply astounding, even more-so than his own mountain palace in Mirkwood.  
  
'This is where you will be staying,' said the one called Estel, startling the blond Elf out of his admiration of the hall.  
  
'Thank you,' Legolas replied, still looking around at the walls and carvings.  
  
Estel wrinkled his nose, 'Snob,' he thought, turning to leave.  
  
~0~0~0~0@0~0~0~0~  
  
TBC...  
  
  
Baby: That was so horrible!  
Castor: You let me do only a small sector of course it's horrible!  
Pollux: Yep, it's horrible cause Grampa wrote anything for it at all.  
Castor: Shut up, Junior.  
Baby: You guys aren't helping my esteme here. sighs Hope it didn't make you guys' eyes bleed too much. I'm so sorry!  
Pullox: But we're dissing ourselves, too!  
Castor: Can it, Pol. More to come if you gus want it. Review, ok? 


End file.
